


Mikrokosmos

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: The King of Heroes is acting strangely, which leaves Hakuno with a terrible feeling, about what he's up to.





	Mikrokosmos

Hakuno wishes she never accepted Gilgamesh’s outreached hand back on the Moon Cell. Now she’s in this situation with no way out, it doesn’t help that Gilgamesh is staring her down, like he’s looking into her soul.

It’s been two years since Gilgamesh has saved her from being deleted by the Moon Cell. They’ve had a lot of adventures, from being banned on two different planets, to experiencing different, meteor showers, and even different space constellations.

For the past eight months, they’ve settled on this earth like planet, with a name she can’t pronounce. Hakuno has enrolled in college now, Gilgamesh was against it first, saying that if all she did was study she would have no time for him, besides she was already smart, but Hakuno ended up convincing him with that she wanted to experience at least one semester, at a higher education institution, and that she would be a part time student, not a full time one. That seemed to convince him.

The semester is almost over now, and she’s been getting good grades, as a reward Gilgamesh has taken her to a festival in the nearby city, she’s noticed he’s been a little…clingy since they’ve gotten here. He’s been holding her hand, buying her whatever she wants, with no objections, and showing her public affection in the form of compliments, and quick kisses.

….It’s almost like he’s trying to be a good boyfriend for once. Hakuno cringes at using that word, yes, they have sex together on occasion, and they do care for each other…but they never refer to each other as boyfriend, or girlfriend, Gilgamesh only calls her “master” or by her name. She shrugs it off quickly though, she knows he’s up to something, that or he wants something out of her.

It’s nighttime now, and they’re overlooking the nearby lake that’s near this festival. Gilgamesh is holding her hand again, Hakuno takes a deep breath and decides to confront him, about his behavior.

“Gilgamesh” She calls him.

He turns to face her, “Hm? Are you not captivated by the beauty of this commoner festival? Is that why you are staring at me so intensely?

”Hakuno rolls her eyes, still ever the arrogant king. “No…. I just wanted to ask - why have you been so nice to me today? You haven’t even insulted me. Is there something you want? You don’t have to butter me up, you can just come out and say it.”

Gilgamesh laughs, “So I can’t show affection for someone that I care about?” Hakuno leans up against the fence separating the lake from the festival. “I didn’t say that…it’s just that I know you want something, I would rather you just tell me, instead of acting like…. this. It makes me feel nervous. Normally people only act like this when they have something bad to tell me.” Hakuno explains.

Gilgamesh looks down at her “Is that so? You are too smart for your own good, Master. There is something I want to talk to you about, but I wanted to take you out for some fun, first. Is that so wrong?” He moves closer to her. She meets his red eyes

“It’s not wrong…but subtly isn’t exactly one of your traits” She mummers, why is he staring at her like that? This is making her feel more uncomfortable. “A-anyway what did you want to talk to me about? If it’s something really serious I would rather go home.” She hopes it’s nothing bad, she really doesn’t wanna make a scene here.

Gilgamesh glares down at her, why does she always have to assume the worst? His master has broken out of her shell a little bit, but she’s still apprehensive about almost everything. She doesn’t ask him for help, and she still doesn’t allow him to show her affection as much as he would like.

“Hakuno. We have been together for some time have we not?” He questions.

 “Yes, we spend almost every second, of every day together Gil.” She replies quickly, where is he going with this, she’s very confused.

“Master, I care about you very much. Even if you don’t say it, I know you feel the same way too.” He tilts her head up to look at him, her face is very red.

“I..I..” Hakuno can’t think of any insult to throw at him, her heart is beating too fast.

Gilgamesh smirks before continuing, “Which is why we should get it over with.” He suddenly says.

Uh what? Get what over with? Hakunos even more confused, she feels like she’s about to pass out her heart is beating so fast and loud he can probably hear it!

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Gil, get what over with? You have to be more specific.” She has a really bad feeling about this, she doesn’t like where this is going at all!

Gilgamesh looks down at her puzzled he thought he made it pretty obvious. “Hakuno, be my consort. Let’s get married” He says seriously.

Everything stops. No way. She didn’t hear him, right did she?! She grabs onto the fence to keep from falling over. He cannot be serious. He’s messing with her, that it isn’t it? He’s just trying to get a reaction out of her.

“G-Gilgamesh if this is your idea of a joke, this isn’t a funny one!” Hakuno exclaims she quickly looks away from him.

“I am not joking.” He quickly grabs her by her waist and pulls her close to him.

“Hakuno, we do almost everything a married couple does anyway -- besides you have already proven yourself to me, you have killed a god, and have both achieved and rejected nirvana. You are the only woman worthy of standing next to me” He’s explaining this to her with honesty in his voice.

She’s blushing terribly, she feels dizzy “Shouldn’t you be overjoyed that I am lowering myself, offering to marry a commoner such as yourself?”

....And just like that he reverts back to his regular arrogant self. She’s got to calm down, it’s true that she does care for this man, but spending forever with him? That’s a different story, first of all even though he sounds honest now, that could change in an instant. She decides to test how true his words are.

“What about that blonde woman you always talk about? Wouldn’t you rather marry her?” She asks seriously. She hates it when he talks about her. That’s the only time they’ve ever gotten into a serious fight. He wouldn’t shut up about her, and she didn’t understand why at the time, but that made her angry. She threatened to break their contract and leave him, if he didn’t stop.

 “Huh? Are you still jealous about that?” He teases her.

“I-I’m not jealous!” She tries to look away from him, but he’s holding her too tightly.

“Listen to me Hakuno,” The mood turns serious again “You are the only woman I see. You are who I sleep with, wake up with, enjoy new things with. You should love yourself more. Trust me, you shine brighter than that other woman ever could.” He kisses her deeply.

She realizes he’s serious. He’s terribly serious.

Gilgamesh breaks their kiss to let her breathe “Stop being so stubborn, and let me in. Let me take care of you.” He says sternly.

Hakuno is panicking, there’s no way out of this situation, and he’s not going to let her talk her way out of this.

“Stop saying stuff like that…you’re making me feel strange.” She softly says. She’s looking down, she knows if she looks up at him, she’ll have no choice but to give in.

“Why? Are you worried that you will have to admit your true feelings to yourself?” He’s not going to take no for answer, he’s thought a lot about this, and he’s willing to stand out here all night, until she says yes.

“L-listen here you! I’ve been nothing but honest with you! I care about you more than anything Gilgamesh! I’m the one telling you how much I love you all the time, you never say it back! A-and now you’re standing here talking about marriage when you never tell me you love me! Actions are all well and good, but I want to hear “I love you” from you, just once.” Her face is burning she can’t believe she said that, so much for not making a scene tonight.

Gilgamesh looks slightly surprised he didn’t think she would have it in her to say all of that. He can feel how hard her heart is beating against his chest, he lets out a defeated sigh. “…If I say it will you answer my proposal?” He tries meeting her halfway.

She looks up at him, and nods yes. “Promise” Hakuno assures him that she’s not lying. Gilgamesh reluctantly lets Hakuno go, before meeting her eyes. How hard could this be? It’s just three words, and it’s true that Hakuno says it all the time, mostly when they’re having sex though, he decided against bringing up that flaw in her argument.

“Hakuno, my master-” Ugh, okay this is harder than he thought it would be, with her looking at him all expectantly, if Enkidu was here, he would never be able to live this down. He suddenly feels her grab his hands and entwines her fingers, with his own. Is she trying to make this easier on him?

“I love you…” He says in a low voice.

“Hakuno giggles What? I couldn’t hear you.” she teases him.

“Woman, you heard me. Stop acting cocky just because you won one argument.” He’s back to his usual arrogant self. “Don’t get used to me saying that.”

“I love you too Gil.” She replies honestly. How can she say that so easily? He’s going to get her back for all of this teasing later. “It’s your turn to hold up your end of the agreement.” He reminds her.

Shit, she almost forgot. Dammit, the tables have turned, she still doesn’t have an answer for him! Her heart starts to race.

“Hakuno, I will stand out here all night until you answer me.” He warns her.

Ugh! He’s the worst! All the more reason why they should talk this over more, but he’s being extremely petty, and she knows he’s not joking when he says he’ll stand out here until he gets the answer he wants.

“Okay, Gilgamesh, okay.” She groans inwardly, she can’t believe she’s giving in to him, but she does love this golden king, and she supposes he is right they’re basically married anyways…

 “….Fine, I guess that I could try it.” Hakuno grumbles as she meets his eyes, she had a feeling her life won’t be much different.

Gilgamesh’s eyes light up, he brings his face so close to hers that she can feel his breath. She’s blushing hard.

 “Try what Master? You’ll have to tell me.” Bastard! It’s like it would kill him, to let her win just once!

He lightly kisses her; she takes a deep breath, before responding.

“B-being your wife…” She looks down again she feels sick, her stomachs in knots, and her heart is beating so fast. He’s hugging her so hard it hurts.

“Hakuno Kishinami, I will give you the best life. No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here.” He promises her.

“You already do that though.” She quietly says.

He doesn’t seem to hear her. He grabs her hand, “Come my wife, let us celebrate!”

Okay he’s way too excited, she doesn’t know how to break this to him, but they’re not married yet.

“Uh. Gil. You know we’re not married, yet right?” She questions.

“What do you mean? As a king I say you’re my wife, and that’s it.” He replies back.

She sighs does he really not know how the world works? And he calls her sheltered.

“No. That’s not how it works in today’s world. I would like have something a little bit more meaningful, than we’re married because the King of Heroes says so.” She tries explaining to him

“Huh?” He’s not getting it what’s the issue, his word should be enough!

“What you want like, a banquet or something? Ah I see, you want to celebrate how lucky you are that, I as a king would marry such a plain woman as yourself!” He laughs lightly.

Ugh no! Not at all! How sheltered was he when he was alive?! She tries explaining this again. “Gil, when people get married, they usually have a ceremony, they exchange vows, and perform rituals from their cultures in front of their friends, and family.”

He looks down at her, “Hmm, then we could do that right now then correct?” He questions before continuing, “It would be just us though, your parents aren’t around, and my father is long dead, my mother is well…that’s a story for another day, and my friend and your friends aren’t here either.”

Damn him, and his A+ charisma he’s making this sound like a good idea. “Well…when you put it that way…. I guess we could.” She looks around “Why don’t we go back home then?” Her body feels tired, it’s getting late anyways.

Gilgamesh instantly agrees, Hakunos a bit nervous though, he’s not agreeing to go back to their apartment, because he’s tired, he’s agreeing because he told her some of his culture’s marriage traditions were more intimate, and he doesn’t want “Mere mongrels to see his wife’s’ body.” She’s going to regret this she thinks to herself, as he leads her back to their apartment.

“Gil, can’t we do this tomorrow? It’s late. I’m tried.” Hakuno whines, they’re back at their apartment now, sitting across from each other on the floor.

“Hush, you intend to keep me waiting even longer? It is your fault, we could have been back here hours ago, but your stubbornness has led us here.” He stares at her before reminding her “You have already slept; you fell asleep in my arms on the way back here.” Hakuno feels her face turning red “F-fine! How do you want to go about this?” She asks him.

“That is up to you, I am only going along with this at your request. However, I am aware in your culture, you give offerings to your gods. I will not be doing such things. I have no use for any gods.” He explains.

Oh, that’s right, when he was summoned, he gained knowledge of modern-day earth.

She thinks a minute before replying, “Then, why don’t we just exchange promises, and then do customs from your culture?” She can’t believe she’s going along with this, but she’s honestly interested in his culture, he doesn’t talk about Uruk much, she wants to know more about him.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure? I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into” He pulls her in closer to him, Hakuno feels her stomach tying itself into knots again.

“Trust me, I’m sure, I’ve already agreed to be your-” She cringes a little before saying it in a low voice “…wife. If we’re going to be together forever, I should know a little bit about where you grew up at right?”

He steals a quick kiss from Hakuno before replying “Alright my wife, I trust you are okay with going first then? I am interested in hearing your vows to me.”

He smiles that really irritating smile at her, she realizes just then that he was right. She has no idea what she’s gotten herself into! She hasn’t even had time to think about what to say to him! This has all happened so fast. Hakuno’s mind and heart are racing she has to think of something quick! She can’t reuse her vows from when they contracted to each other again, on the near side of the moon, he’ll call her out on that for sure. She should just speak from her heart, right? It might not be what he wants to hear but…that’s not too important she thinks as she psyches herself up.

“Gilgamesh, I care about you more than anyone, even if you are a big narcissist. Y-you irritate me non-stop, and then in the same breath make my heart pound like thunder! I get overwhelmed by my feelings, and get scared. I am a good for nothing mage, I’m not talented like Rin, or even like you Gilgamesh.”

What is she even saying right now? She meets Gilgamesh’s crimson eyes; he’s staring at her so intensely.

“I still don’t know, who my family is, or what my life was like before I awoke on the far side of the moon! I get so lonely when you leave, y-you’re all that I have left. We’ve been through so much together a-and I..” Hakuno grabs onto Gilgamesh’s shirt she feels tears attempting to form, dammit she can’t cry in front of this man.

She can’t look him in his eyes anymore as she exclaims “I promise to become a better person for you! To love you unconditionally even when you piss me off! To always choose you! You were right when you said that I don’t know how to enjoy things, I always look to what’s next, but when I’m with you I enjoy everything we do together! I love you! This is all I can give you Gil…” Hakuno trails off, resting her head onto the golden king’s chest.  

Gilgamesh looks down at his master, completely stunned. Maybe he pushed her too far, he thinks to himself, as he lightly wraps his arms around her. “Hakuno, look at me” He tilts her face towards his, cupping her cheek with his right hand. No way is he actually being gentle with her?! Hakuno is a little surprised he’s being so caring.

“Listen to me, and listen well, because I’m only saying this once.” He wraps Hakunos arms around his back before continuing. “As I said earlier, I intend to give you the best possible life. You cannot take the place of my friend; however, you are the only woman I will ever call Master, and you are the only woman, that is worthy to be my consort.” Her heart beats faster, at those words

“Even if you are not that talented as a magus, you are still somewhat intelligent, you have given us actual bodies, have you not? You figured out how to that all on your own.” Hakuno’s face is heating up again, is he praising her?! He’s not wrong though, they do have bodies now, it took her months to figure out how to transfer their souls safely.

“You are kind, even though I think you are too softhearted sometimes.  I suppose you balance me out.” He states casually.

“So, even if you get sad, I will be there to chase your pointless worrying away.” Gilgamesh feels her grip on his shirt tighten, “All you need to do is, stay by my side and keep smiling, after all how could you not? I am here!” He laughs loudly. Argh dumb king, just when she was thinking, that her servant, was being sweet, he goes back to his old self!

She wants to push him away, but he brings his lips inches away from her face, as his hands roam her back, she tries to ignore the heat rising in her body, as he whispers “Hakuno Kishinami, my master, I am yours and vice versa. Let us stop this game, and become one.”

Oh no this is not good, the tension between them is getting out of control! Her heart is beating so fast, and her body feels so hot, they’re so close to each other, she really doesn’t want to admit it, but she desperately, wants Gilgamesh, she’s got to calm down!

“W-what do you mean? I already agreed to be your…wife, we have exchanged our vows to each other - there’s nothing else that needs to be done”

He smirks at her before saying, “Don’t act ignorant. Both in my culture and yours, don’t couples embrace each other on their wedding night? In my culture, the bride is supposed to be a virgin, but I’ll give some allowances since you have already given your virginity to me.” He says mockingly. Shit, she’s blushing, she feels sick again, this man is driving her crazy! She can’t take this anymore, this tension between them, the way his body is so close to hers, that their foreheads are touching.

She doesn’t respond to his question, instead crashing her lips onto his. He smiles against her. “You’re quite cute when you finally give in to me.” Gilgamesh says with his usual arrogance in between her kisses.

She’s slowly unbuttoning Gilgamesh’s shirt, as his hands roam up her own shirt, before finding her breasts, he lightly squeezes them, which illicit a needy moan, from Hakuno, she breaks their kiss

“Hnng..Gil…” Her eyes meet his red irises, which are filled with something other than lust for once, as his lips collides with hers this time, his tongue begging for permission to explore her mouth, he tastes so sweet, like the wines he drinks, on a daily basis she notices as she gets rid of his shirt, her hands exploring his torso, while his tongue invades her mouth. He presses himself against her even more, doing everything he can to deepen their kiss. He’s kissing her with actual love, not with his usual lust, or his quick kisses he gives Hakuno to annoy her.

Hakuno moans against him, she feels her body getting excited, much to Hakuno’s dismay. Gilgamesh picks her up carefully as not to break their kiss, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, as he carries her to their bedroom. He lays her down on their bed gently, before ripping off her skirt, and panties in seemingly one motion.

Hakuno meets his eyes, which are full of love and hunger. “Finish undressing me, Hakuno.”

“What?” Hakuno asks a tad embarrassed.

Gilgamesh laughs a little before getting on top of Hakuno. “You are acting very innocent, tonight when you are the one who took the lead on me, it is not like you to make the first move. It was somewhat attractive, when you took off my shirt.” He grabs Hakuno’s hands and places them on his belt buckle “Now finish taking care of your other half!” he orders.

This is so frustrating, he’s being so commanding, and it’s making the heat between her legs rise even more. She has no choice but to listen to him…for now.

Hakuno runs her hands over his abs, before undoing his belt slowly. She hears Gilgamesh suck in a breath as she unbuttons his pants, and lets his erection free. She honestly enjoyed the thought, that her touch affected the King of Heroes this much. He affected her so immensely, so it was kind of adorable, that the feeling was reciprocated. She feels herself getting wetter, as she sits up and pushes Gilgamesh on his back, and straddles him while she kisses him, he smirks against her lips. Her eyes widen when she feels Gilgamesh sliding two fingers into her entrance, she bites her lips, as to not moan.

“You are gripping my fingers so tight, Master, and you’re so wet too..” He says in a low needy voice, as he moves his fingers faster. “Gilgamesh..please..” Hakuno breathes out while she grips his shoulders. This feeling is completely different from when they normally have sex. She wants all of him so badly, she would do anything he asked her to right now, every part of her is burning with desire.

“What is it Hakuno? Tell your servant what is it that you want.” He says flirtatiously, while moving his fingers harder against her, causing the mage to, whine louder.

She’s blushing hard as she cries out “I want you Gil! I-I want every part of you! Please, please don’t stop!” Gods, she’s going to come, the way he’s looking at her, and touching her is gonna drive her insane! He gazes up at her amused, before all at once he stops, he removes his fingers from her and licks them clean with his tongue. Hakuno watches him, captivated she can feel herself getting even more aroused if that’s possible, but she’s slightly irritated, she was almost there, and he just stops!

He smiles up at her, as he lays her on her back, and he gets back on top of her, “Come on now, don’t look so mad” He kisses her neck “I want to feel you.” He explains and her face heats up. “I haven’t gotten to feel you since, we have obtained real bodies, besides you want me inside you do you not?” He questions as he bites and licks her ear.

Hakuno feels so dizzy, she can’t argue with him, she wants him more than anything at this moment, “…Yes” she quietly replies to him.

Gilgamesh spreads her legs open, before positioning his cock in front of her entrance, “Then I’ll give my wife, what she wants.” He announces as he thrusts into her hard, Hakuno winces. Shit, he feels completely different, from his virtual body, he’s filling her up to the edge of her womb.

“G-Gil, wait a minute” She whines, as her body adjusts to Archer’s size.

“No.” He hisses “No more waiting, Hakuno, my Master, I have gone to great lengths to get you here, where you are now, beside me willing to be my bride, I refuse to wait anymore to make you mine.” He growls as he starts to move.

 Hakuno grips the nearby pillow, what is he talking about?! She feels confused, she can’t think straight with him fucking her like this, damn he hit that spot again!

“G-Gil” She tries wrapping her legs around him, he hears him let out a what she assumes is a curse in a language she can’t understand before he roughly grabs her hips.

“Don’t move!” He heaps curses on her as he moves harder against her. He’s losing what little control he has left in him, he wants to break his master, make her only look at him. He wants to erase whatever innocence was left in her, make her all his, no one will be able to take her away from him when he’s done. She feels amazing. His Master is so tight around him, with her cedar hair, her chestnut eyes, and her fragile body he wants to taint them all. He wants to make her his source for all of his pleasure, he moves a little faster against her. He’ll make her his once and for all.

“Master.” He calls her, as she finally let’s out the moan she’s been holding back, gripping the pillow she was holding harder.

Her brown eyes meet his red eyes, “W-what’s wrong Gil?’ she manages to ask in between her moans, she doesn’t like the way he’s looking at her, his gaze went from one of amusement, to one of a predator in just a few minutes!

“Who do you belong to? ‘He interrogates her as he bites her neck so roughly, that it will definitely leave a large bruise. She moans softly.

What the hell is he on about? Why is he being so rough all of a sudden?! “Gil what’s-”

 “Stop calling me that!” He growls at her as he suddenly stops moving. She feels scared as he pins her hands above her head, her eyes widen as he bends down to her ear and utters “My Master, you belong to me, no other man can look at you, or see you like this. You only need to look at me, and I will give you every pleasure you could ever ask for. Refer to me as your husband.” He orders her.

Damn it! Her body is getting wetter with the way he’s talking to her, but she needs to respond to him, is he worried that she’ll leave him? Is that why he’s being so possessive right now? She sighs, she remembers how human this demi-god actually is.

“Gilgamesh.” She ignores the grip on her wrists tightening. “If you’re worried that I’m going to leave you-you shouldn’t be, you are the only one that has my heart” She can feel her heartbeat quickening as she tells the golden king all of this.

“Where am I going to go Gilgamesh? Why do you think I agreed to be your-” ugh, this is going to take some getting used to, saying this phrase out loud “consort,” why do you think I tried my hardest to give you an actual body?! I love you Gilgamesh! You’re the only one I want to be with! Stupid king, stop thinking that everyone, you get close to is going to leave you! You’re the only man I would even want to be with!” She’s panting, she can’t believe she said all of that, but she wants him to loosen these self-imposed chains he has around him, to understand that she loves him, with everything in her.

He’s staring at his Master with surprise in his eyes, she sounds like she actually meant all of that.

“Master-” he looks her body up and down before continuing, “I apologize…” he says so quietly Hakuno barely makes out what he’s saying as he kisses her last command seal on her hand.

Wait. Did she hear him correctly?! Is he actually apologizing?! “W-wait Gil-” she groans inwardly, why is she saying all of these embarrassing things to make him feel better? “It’s not like I don’t like it when you’re possessive…”

They lock eyes for a moment, before Gilgamesh devours her lips, gripping her wrists tightly again, as he starts moving, but this time more roughly, Hakuno lets out a muffled moan against him, before he breaks their kiss. “Tell me then, who does this body of yours belong to?” He asks with dominance in his voice.

Hakuno cringes inwardly, why did she say that she likes him being, rough with her? She hate’s that her body can’t resist him, when they’re like this.

“You! I’m yours!” Hakuno says loudly, as she looks up at him, he smirks down at her, that look of his, nearly pushes her over the edge.

The arrogant king, chuckles, at her words. “You’re so tight around me, are you going to climax for me?”

He’s moving against her faster, while his left hand moves down to her clit, and once again begins his ministrations, she moans louder as she feels a large pressure release from her body, she’s coming hard onto him, letting his name fall from her lips.

Fuck, that almost made him cum too, she squirted all over his dick. He pulls out of her quickly to prevent himself from coming.

She hears him panting, she meets those snake eyes, waiting on the demi-god to speak. Instead he crashes his lips onto hers, as his tongue invades her mouth, again exploring every single inch. She’s kissing him back with just as much passion, her tongue playing with his. He pulls away from her, “You are pleasing me quite well, Hakuno. Do you want more?” Gilgamesh asks seriously, falling back onto the bed, grabbing his Master’s hand and pulling her onto of him.

Hakuno’s straddling him now, she’s blushing so hard, she hates to admit it to herself, but her body still isn’t satisfied, she feels like she’s been dehydrated, for so long and he’s the only thing that can satisfy her. “Yes.” she quickly says, there’s no hesitation in her voice this time.

“Oh? You’re being so assertive tonight.” He moves his hand down to her pussy to feel how wet she is, she’s soaked again, he smirks, as he hears her moan, “Since you are this overcome with lust, then I trust you have no problem, calling me your husband, for the remainder of this play?” He says out of nowhere.

“H-huh?!” Hakuno says, he’s not serious, is he?!

“Of course, if you don’t comply, I will stop, and I can tell you want me inside you, again, even if you try to deny it - your body is telling me another story, Master.” He explains with dominance back in his voice.

 He’s actually serious! Ugh, she can’t believe she’s going to actually go along with this! But her body is desperate, and she wants Gilgamesh very badly. “O-okay my h- husband...” She obeys softly, she feels so embarrassed calling him that!

He smiles that really, really irritating smile of his up at her “I could get used to you, being so obedient” He laughs “You may lower yourself onto me, show me how much you love me.” He says his playfulness, replaced with honest lust. 

Hakuno sucks in breath, she can’t back down now, Gilgamesh will complain for sure, and she wants to prove to her servant, that she can pleasure him all by herself, that she can take the lead, just as well as she can.

“Well? Are you having second thoughts, Hakuno? I can move, if you beg me to.” Gilgamesh teases.

“O-of course not!” Hakuno exclaims, “Just give me a minute!”

“Oh?”

Okay, now no more stalling. She slowly lowers herself, onto Gilgamesh, before he can complain, closing her eyes, as not to not moan again.

“Good, good.” Gilgamesh rests on hand, onto Hakuno’s hip.

Right. Now all she has to do, is start to move. Hakuno opens her brown eyes, and looks down at the king underneath her. If she’s being honest, she’s surprised that he’s even letting her be in control, for once. It’s so unlike him, he’s being almost _too_ subservient.  

“Shall I move then?” Gilgamesh questions, in his usual condescending tone.

“N-No!” She begins to roll her hips at a slow pace, so that her servant, can be quiet just for a moment.

“Look at me Hakuno, look at your other half.”

Hakuno meets Gilgamesh’s eyes again, as she finally sets up a comfortable rhythm.

“I will allow you, to lose yourself in me.” Gilgamesh begins, bringing his right hand to her waist, thrusting to meet her movements.

Hakuno’s eyes widen. This is too much; this is really too much! She can’t think straight.

“G-Gil!” That nickname seemed to come out easier, instead of the smart remark, she wanted to make.

“That is not what I wanted you to call me,” Gilgamesh closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the pleasure. “But, I’ll forgive your mistake if you tell me you love me, instead.”

What? He wants her speak? Through all of this? Through this pleasure, ripping through her body? Her mind can barely form any coherent thought, that’s not about him!

Hakuno’s hand finds her way to Gilgamesh’s chest, she finds herself again staring into those dangerous eyes. This man wants nothing more than, for her to lose her everything into him, to make her feel the pleasure that she lacked.

…And it’s working.

“I…I..” Damn, it’s getting harder to talk, and the man underneath her seems to calm. How can he be so calm, so relaxed? So, used to this feeling?

“Love you.” Hakuno manages to finish. “More than anything.” She utters.

Those three words seemed to egged on his movements, his body moving in perfect sync with hers.

“Hakuno…” Gilgamesh mummers, his hair completely disheveled, his bangs falling in front of this beautiful face.

“G-Gil, I think..I think….” Hakuno doesn’t even get to warn Gilgamesh of her appending orgasm, before it hit her so suddenly, so quickly. Hakuno swear’s she could hear, Gilgamesh moan, his own climax following soon after.

Hakuno falls against Gilgamesh’s chest, coming down from her high.

“Your hair is all messed up..” Hakuno teases the king of heroes, in between pants.

Gilgamesh gently moves Hakuno, to his right side. “Isn’t it mortifying?” he teases back. “It is all your fault, no?”

“As if! This was all your-“

“Remember, we’re now forever together. So for now, just lean on me, and rest.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, she sits up for a moment, to take a good look at her servant, only to find his eyes closed.

She frowns a bit, before laying down next to Gilgamesh.

She’ll have a ton of complaints about this later, there’s no doubt in her mind about that.

But like her arrogant servant said, for now it’s time to rest. She closes her eyes slowly.

What a day.


End file.
